Lucy fai
Appearance General Appearance Costumed Appearance Personality Lucy is very bold and direct she speaks what’s on her mind but still can be very sweet and kind but won’t be afraid to tell You how she feels.when Lucy gets mad she is like hell. Character Background Lucy was a very sweet child and was very loving ,she was quick to ask her parents for help and knew how to make them smile.When at school people would take advantage for her kind heart so eventually she learned to toughen up when she got her quirk, but still she wanted to be stronger like a hero so she wouldn’t get pushed over so she’s out out to go to UA high Character Aspects Think carefully when thinking up one. as every player character starts out with three. # ________very strict_____ # _________high temper____ # _________great agility ____ Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. '''Quirk Name nine tail fox, the nine tail fox quirk gives the user the power of a nun tail fox which boost their speed, agility strengt, and stealth. Like a nine tails fox the user can use the fox fire ( manifests in a blue orb)drain life-force or souls, and hypnosis.It also makes the user grow nine tails and fox ears on the top of their head. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for the desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques will o wisp- 3 to 9 of blue flames spin around the user, then the user throws each of them at their opponent charm- the user channels spirt energy in a heart and throws it at an opponent leaving them see and illusion(the more time she takes to channel the illusion the bigger it is). spirt claw- the user channels fox fire in their hands and slashes opponents with it fox fire blast- user throws the orb of fox fire at their opponen. spirit restoration- the spirt orb glows green then the user places on themselves or someone to heal them spirit hunt- user charges at surrounds them with foxfire and chargers at the oppononent Special move fox fire rush- user body glows pink as they get filled with a burst a strength and energy to gravely damage their oppononent. Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well.